I Keep My Promises
by lanadeljey
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang are in the middle of a battle with Naraku and Inuyasha gets injured. Kagome's adrenaline rushes through to do what needs to be done.
1. Chapter 1

Hello All! I've been pretty absent for the past couple of months. I did NOT know college was about to be this crazy. Anyway, enough about my personal life, and let me tell you about my stories.

If you haven't noticed, the majority (if not all) of my Inuyasha fanfictions all are very similar. Kagome finds Inuyasha out with Kikyo, Kagome runs away, blah blah blah. As much as I LOVE the angst of the love triangle between Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kikyo, it's gotten a bit repetitive. There are other fanfictions on my account that are one-shots, like 'Wanna Take A Shower?' fanfiction. Inuyasha and Kagome are together, and they shower together and Inuyasha gets an erection. Not really a M rated fanfiction, but purely based on comedy. I did notice one thing. I have never really written a 'fluff' fanfiction where it was just…fluff. The shower fanfiction may be the only one. I am not saying I do not like the other fanfictions. I poured all of my love towards those fanfictions. I cried, laughed, and shook my head at horrible grammatical errors that I noticed later on. I don't, nor will I ever regret writing those stories for you. I loved every review I got, whether it was good or bad. They helped me advance as a writer. Enough of me babbling about writing, now let me tell you about the story you are about to read. This may or may not be a one-shot fanfiction. I have not decided yet.

Inuyasha gets sick and Kagome takes care of him.

That is all you get. Now read and review!

* * *

Chapter One:

Inuyasha and the gang had just battled a harsh battle with the one and only, Naraku. Not much was different. Miroku's cursed hand got in the way of his pride and he got poisoned, Sango was okay, except she was mourning for her brother being trapped under Naraku's spell, Inuyasha had a couple deep cuts and bruises, Kagome had a couple scrapes and cuts, and Shippo was still flawless. Miroku had drank a healing herb drink that Kaede gave him in a small bottle before they left her village last. That helped him a lot, even though the drink was disgusting.

"Are you sure this is supposed to help you heal faster? It just looks like leaf water." said Inuyasha. Miroku held a small bottle that held a translucent green liquid with little bits of herbs in it. Miroku had a somewhat gross look on his face. His nose was scrunched up and he had a frown on his face.

"That's what Kaede told me. It looks gross." said Miroku.

"Well, hurry up and take it. I don't need ya slowing me down, ya know!" said Inuyasha, pushing the hand that held the bottle closer to the monk's face. Miroku popped off the cork that closed the bottle and took a little sniff of the liquid inside. "What's it smell like?" asked Kagome.

"Dear Kami, please let there be another way…" said Miroku as squeezed his nose with his hand.

"Will you just hurry up and take the damn thing?! I'm starting to get impatient!" shouted the hanyou. With a quick gulp, Miroku quickly downed the bottle and wiped his face from the disgusting herbal tea. "See? Was that so bad?" asked the hanyou. Miroku just looked at him and his face slowly started turning pale. He gagged and nearly vomited. Inuyasha took a couple steps back. "You better not! I swear if anything gets on me, you're dead meat you lecher!" shouted Inuyasha. Miroku took a deep breath and stood up straight.

"I think were good."

"We-we better be!" said Inuyasha.

"What's wrong? Can't handle a little vomit?" asked Kagome with a small giggle.

"Of course not! That's disgusting!"

"Out of the many disgusting cuts and gashes you've had on your body, I'm surprised you're this grossed out by this." said Kagome with a smile.

"Feh, can we just get going? Where is Sango?"

"I believe she went to a nearby creek or something. She took Kirara with her. I'll go look for her." said Miroku. Inuyasha nodded.

"Do you want us to wait for you here?" asked Kagome.

"Yes, that will be fine Lady Kagome. I'll be back soon." said the monk as he walked to find Sango.

It was about five minutes of walking until Miroku found Sango by the creek, just like Kagome said. She was looking down and petting Kirara. "Hey Sango." said the monk. Sango jumped and quickly looked up at the monk that stood before her.

"I didn't know you were there. You scared me." she said with a small smile. She quickly wiped a tear from her face. She tried to hide it, but didn't do so well considering that Miroku noticed.

"Were you crying?" asked Miroku. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong, Miroku. I'm fine. I promise." replied the demonslayer.

"You're lying. I know when you're lying. You know you can tell me what's wrong. I won't tell anyone." said Miroku. Sango's bottom lip started quivering and a tear fell down her cheek.

"It's not fair what they're doing to him, Miroku. It's not fair. He didn't do anything wrong." said Sango. Miroku didn't need to ask who. He knew she was talking about Kohaku. Miroku pulled Sango into an embrace.

"I know, Sango. He doesn't deserve it and you don't either. We will save him. I promise you that."

"I just want him back. Why, in all the people in the world, why did he choose to do this to him? I want him back." she was sobbing now. Miroku stroked her hair to calm her down.

"I know. We all do, but you have to realize that you need to trust all of us. We will save him, but it won't happen overnight. I promise you that you will have your brother back, Sango. Even if it kills me." said Miroku. Sango pulled from the embrace and looked at him. She cupped his cheek.

"Thank you Miroku. You always know the right things to say." she said as she wiped her face with her sleeve. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. He blushed lightly and coughed to clear his throat.

"You're welcome, Sango. S-So, um, Inuyasha and Kagome are waiting on us." said Miroku. Sango nodded. She picked up Kirara and the three headed back to where Inuyasha and Kagome were.

~~What happened with Kagome and Inuyasha while Miroku was gone~~

Kagome was sitting on a rock while Inuyasha was sitting on the floor next to the rock. Kagome was spaced out in her thoughts. She was thinking of Miroku's hand, Kohaku, and mostly Inuyasha. Not in a dirty way, but she was thinking of him as a full demon.

'I wonder if he still wants to become a full fledged demon. He can't possibly want that after he's seen what happens to him. There's no way.' she thought. She looked over at the hanyou, and he was closing his eyes, listening to his surroundings. She always thought he looked handsome when he was at peace. She hated to disturb this peace, but she had to know.

"Hey Inuyasha?" she asked quietly. Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes and sighed.

"What?" he asked as he looked at her.

"I was wondering, do you still want to become a full demon?" asked the miko. Inuyasha looked at the ground once he was asked that question. There was a short pause.

"I…I don't know." was all he could say. He thought back to when Kagome was trying to snap him out of it, she told him she loved him as a hanyou. "Probably not." he added. Kagome's eyes went wide.

"W-What?" she asked.

"Probably not. There really isn't any use. When I'm a full demon, I'm not in control of what I'm doing at all times. There have been so many times where I would go back to my normal self, and see blood everywhere. I couldn't even remember it. I don't want to live like that…" he said. Kagome just smiled. "Besides, if I become a full fledged demon, that means I would never see you again." he frowned. Kagome's eyes went wide.

"I didn't really know all of that was already thought through for you." she said. He looked at her as if she was stupid.

"I may bark at you a lot, but that doesn't mean I don't think about you." he said in an angry tone. Kagome looked shocked, but then smiled. 'The thought of me losing Kagome…it's unbearable. "I think about the day your soul was trapped while you were holding Akago every day. It was my fault I left you. Even after I saved you, I kept thinking I was going to lose you. I kept thinking I failed because I did. If I can't live with that thought, then I can't live with the fact that if I become a full demon, I could kill you." he said. His voice was low and he was looking at the ground. Kagome got up and sat right in front of him and wrapped her arms around him.

"You're such a nervous wreck because of me." she said with a smile. "You don't have to worry about losing me. I'm not going anywhere. I keep my promises." she said. She pulled apart from the hug and he smiled at her.

"Thanks, Kagome." said Inuyasha.

"Are we interrupting anything?" asked Miroku as they were a couple feet away from the two. Kagome and Inuyasha both blushed madly and stood up.

"N-no, were fine. How is your hand, Miroku?" asked Kagome. Miroku looked at his hand.

"You know, I didn't even realize that the pain was gone. Lady Kaede was right." said Miroku with a smile.

"That's wonderful," said Sango. "I'm so glad!"

"Are we ready to walk back to the village now? I'm getting hungry." said Inuyasha. The group agreed and was on there was to take a couple days of relaxation, considering that they were all a hot mess.

* * *

How was it?! I know this is a bit short, but I'm not working on any other fanfictions, so this one will be updated frequently! I hope…

Just a little explanation for anyone who was confused. Akago was the baby Kagome was holding in episode 126, where Kagome admitted to Akago (the baby) and Kagura that she loved Inuyasha.

Please leave a review! I accept all reviews as long as they are not hurtful words, but fine criticism. Thank you for reading! I really appreciate it!


	2. Chapter 2

I would just like to warn everyone about something that's happening. The Queen Adele is back. Please, please grab onto your hairs, edges, weaves, wigs, and everything else that could possibly be snatched by Adele's new music. Thank you and please enjoy the following chapter of I Keep My Promises.

Oh and buy 'Hello' and pre-order '25' on iTunes pls lol

 **(Update: I found this story in my laptop back from 2015, so that's why I put that down. I thought it was funny so I decided to keep it in. Go buy 25 on iTunes.)**

* * *

The gang had finally made it back to the village. They were accompanied with Lady Kaede and some of her delicious stew. It had been a couple days since their return, so Miroku's hand was back it's normal cursed state. Sango had cheered up and regained hope that Kohaku will be saved, Inuyasha was just…well…Inuyasha, Shippo was pretty normal, and they were all taking their time to relax this time.

It was only a matter of time before things could go wrong. Inuyasha had sniffed something they were not expecting for a very long time. The scent of Naraku. Inuyasha quickly got up and looked out of the door from Kaede's hut. The sky was full of dark violet miasma.

"Miroku! Stay inside! Everyone else, grab your weapons and follow me!" exclaimed Inuyasha.

"Why can't I go?!" asked Miroku, who was clearly confused. Inuyasha just looked annoyed.

"Knowing you, you'll probably end up pulling that same dumbass trick you always do with that cursed hand of yours. You're stayin' here, monk." Said the hanyou. Miroku hesitated. How is he supposed to just sit there while they go and fight Naraku? He was about to get up and follow them anyway, until he saw Sango turn around.

"Miroku…listen to Inuyasha. Stay here." She said. By the look of her face, she wasn't kidding around. Miroku hesitated, but then nodded in agreement with the demonslayer.

"Just be safe. All of you." He said. They all nodded and left the hut to search for the demon of all demons. They ran in the direction of Inuyasha's Forest, which was where the Miasma was coming from. It was only a matter of time until they reached the source. Naraku.

The group stopped in their tracks to see what they never even expected. It was the corpse of Naraku, being eaten by a pack of wolves. They were chewing on the flesh, which released the huge clouds of miasma into the air, but only straight into the clouds. Inuyasha was in complete shock.

"H-How? There's no way…" he said.

"This must be a trick. There's no way a lousy pack of wolves could kill Naraku before us!" shouted Kagome. Inuyasha suddenly realized that she was right.

"Everyone be extremely careful. He could be anywhere." Said Inuyasha. At that very moment, a tentacle flew from a dark part of the forest, right through Inuyasha. Blood spewed everywhere as Inuyasha fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Inuyasha!" shouted the rest of the group. Kagome ran to his side and held his hand.

"Inuyasha, please wake up!" shouted the miko. No response. Tears formed in her eyes from anger as she looked up at the demon who was floating in the sky above her. "You…you coward. You knew you couldn't attack him like that if he knew you were there! Why couldn't he smell your disgusting scent, you monster?!" shouted Kagome. Naraku slowly had a smile appear on his pale face.

"That's no way to talk to me, young miko." Said the demon.

"If he doesn't wake up, you're going to die by my hands!" shouted the miko. Kagome quickly grabbed her bow and arrow and shot an arrow at Naraku. For some reason, this arrow seemed much, much stronger and brighter than usual. The arrow shot into the sky towards Naraku, as the arrow flew, the miasma cleared up almost instantly. The arrow shot Naraku in his chest, ironically, the exact spot Kikyo had shot Inuyasha. The impact was so loud, that the group could hear it, even with Naraku being as far away as he was. Naraku's eyes went wide as he screamed in agony. He began to collect the miasma that was left in the air and leave, until Kagome got another arrow, and Sango swung Hiraikotsu **(correct spelling?)** at Naraku. The arrow hit Naraku in his abdomen and began to light up, and Hiraikotsu split him in half. He quickly came back together, but the damage done by Kagome's arrows were far too dangerous for him. He escaped before Kagome could shoot another arrow and she screamed in anger. She fell to the ground by Inuyasha's unconscious figure on the ground. Kagome began to cry on his now bloody chest. Sango went to his side along with Shippo and Kirara. She quickly checked his pulse and her eyes widened.

"Kagome! He's still breathing! We need to get him back quicky!" said Sango. Kagome and Sango put him on Kirara's back and they hurried back to the village. When they arrived, Miroku was awaiting their arrival with Kaede. When they saw the situation, they quickly went to their aid.

They sat Inuyasha down on the wooden floor and took off the top part of his kimono. Kaede and Miroku examined the deep wound that went through Inuyasha's body. Kaede quickly began to rise the wound and clean the blood off. Kaede quickly put healing herbs on Inuyasha's body and coated it with a paste-like substance that was supposed to prevent bacteria from entering the flesh.

"Do you think he's going to be okay?" asked Kagome with tears in her eyes. Kaede was calm as she looked up. She only smiled and cupped the young girl's cheek.

"Yes, dear. He will be fine. As for ye, ye need to calm down and realize that ye saved us all." Said Kaede. Kagome's eyes widened.

"I've never seen Naraku get hit by one of your arrows like that, Kagome. My attack really didn't do anything. I'm really proud of you." Said Sango. Kagome only smiled and nodded. She tried hard not to cry. Inuyasha suddenly mumbled as he woke up from his unconsciousness. He opened his eyes to find Sango, Kagome, and Kaede above him.

"W-What the hell?" asked Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, Naraku attacked you from behind. Don't freak out, but you have a very bad flesh would that might take time to heal." Said Sango. He shook his head from dizziness. He only held his arm out on the floor in Kagome's direction. He barely had his eyes open, but he was looking at Kagome. He motioned his fingers barely moving them back and forth, telling her to hold his hand. She extended her arm and held his hand, and he lightly squeezed it. He was in pain, a lot of it. He couldn't scream; the only thing he needed right now is her comfort. She was shocked that he even did this in front of everyone, which worried her even more. He rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb and tried to sit up.

"How—" started Inuyasha as he tried to get up and quickly failed as he yelped in pain.

"I-Inuyasha!" said Kagome as she put a hand on his chest. "You need to be careful!" she exclaimed. He barely nodded.

"How did you get away?" he said quietly.

"Kagome shot Naraku a couple times with her arrow. It hurt him pretty badly the first shot, and as he was leaving, she shot him again." Said Sango. Inuyasha's eyes widened slightly. He turned his head to look at Kagome.

"Really?" asked Inuyasha in disbelief.

"S-Sango helped too." Said Kagome blushing. Inuyasha barely smiled as he squeezed her hand a bit tighter.

"You can't be putting yourself in danger like that, but I'm proud of you." He said. He was trying to lighten her up, considering that she was still crying. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine. I promise." He said, smiling even more. She lightly nodded. He looked up at everyone else. "Where is Miroku?" asked the hanyou.

"He was a bit upset that he was not there, so he is outside." Said Sango. "He will be fine."

"May I have a moment alone with Kagome?" asked Inuyasha. Everyone paused for a moment, but agreed to leave. It was silent for a moment. He looked at her, he looked hurt. She didn't know why, but regardless, she was there for him. "I could have lost you." He said with tears forming in his eyes. Her eyes widened. Why was he about to cry? Especially for something that has happened before? He quickly wiped his eyes and held her hand. "I'm sorry. I know I don't act like this." He added. She cupped his cheek and moved hair out of his face.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine." She said, smiling. He lifted his arm to cup her cheek as well.

"I care about you, a lot." He said. She blushed lightly.

"I-I know." She replied. He smiled.

"I'm really proud of you." He said. She only nodded. She started to cry again. He pulled her close to him and she laid next to him and laid on his shoulder. He had his arm around her and he leaned his head by hers. "Please don't cry. I hate when you cry." He said. She only nodded and wiped the tears away.

"I can't bare to see you like this." She said. He stroked her hair to comfort her.

"I told you I will be fine. Now, for me, please stop crying?" he asked. She wrapped her arms around his upper chest and snuggled in more. She kissed his cheek and laid her head on his shoulder again. He blushed and looked at her. He lifted her head by her chin and kissed her. She was shocked but happy at the same time. She began to kiss back and Inuyasha broke the kiss. "Thank you." He said to her. She blushed and just nodded.  
"I…lo-…um…" began Kagome. Inuyasha's eyes widened. Was she about to say it? She blushed madly and hid her face from him. He only smiled.

"It's okay. I do too." He said.

* * *

Well, that's it! I'm sorry that this cute lil story was just sitting in my laptop for three years! I don't know why I never posted it. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
